x_the_shadow_hedgehog_nearcomplete_unfusedfandomcom-20200214-history
X the Hedgehog
Project X: X the Hedgehog (Classic, Present, and Nazo-Fused) X the Hedgehog, more commonly known as self-proclaimed "Shadow Prince X," being his ability to manipulate light and use it as a way of "Timewarp," or to simultaneously be in the past, the future, and even in two places at once. He has speed barely reaching Shadow without the Time Warp (in fact, he reaches just below 3,000 mph) and that's including Speed Boost abilities. He has a scar over his left eye, in the shape of an X, rendering his left eye blind and entirely white. X's classic self looks similar to Shadow only in style. He is the image of the green one to the right. (Not to be confused with his "sidekick" Steam.) X's "Present" or, currently "Modern" self is red and spiked with Super Sonic's look. The red one above the green one is "Modern" X's basic form. Classic Timeline: X the Hedgehog is just like Shadow: Created to destroy Sonic, as the new Ultimate lifeform. Halfway through Green Hill, he's also tasked with a new mission: Eliminate Shadow, or make him submit to Robotnik like he has before. After quite a long and tiring series of breaking robots on the New Death Egg, Sonic and Shadow arrive to X as a team. They take him on, and barely won in their Super Forms, because of Tails. Modern: X is reborn in the lab of Eggman Nega. He now possesses the Sol and Chaos abilities, and eventually, just before Sonic and Blaze attack and destroy the Egg Dragoon, X goes rogue. He's later seen upon Scourge's Return, long after Sonic: Rush and Sonic: Rush Adventure's series of events happen. Nazo Timeline: After Nazo's near-victory, but total loss, against Shadic, the two think they've won. Nazo returns to finish what he had started, and immediately after he revives, X arrives, grabbing him from behind and absorbing his Chaos Energy. The two fuse, being Nazo's completely Chaos Energy, and X loses his Hyper form to Nazo. This is his main (and current) design, and this version even wears a pair of jeans. Abilities These are the majority of X's general (main) attacks. Classic Moves: * Chaos Sphere: Similar in style to Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, but with added power from the Chaos Emerald. * Chaos Bomber: A barrage of destructive spheres the size of Sonic's Spin Dash. * Spin Dash: Well, all Hedgehogs have this move, so if you don't then you're missing out. * Darkness Blade: A blade made of either Chaos Energy, or in his Super Form (Classic), his aura. Similar to Goku Black's, but smaller in size. * Break Rush: An attack with speed and power. Present Moves: * Chaos Sphere: Same as the Classic move. * Chaos Bomber: Spin Dash with a Shadow's Aura surrounding it. It explodes upon impact, but leaves X perfectly fine unless he collided head-on with his opponent. * Spin Dash: Do I even need to explain? * Darkness Blade (at this point just known as Energy Blade): A blade of Energy. Pure energy. * Shadow's Will: He Timewarps himself, or clones himself, into multiple selves. He then uses Break Rush. * Broken Hearts: He forms a simple heart out of Chaos and Sol energy. The sides divide, and rush the enemy. The Sol side blasts from afar, in the shape of a cat, with different elements. Chaos attacks from up close, in the shape of a hedgehog. They disappear only when attacked or blocked. * Shadow's Shield: He forms a barrier out of Chaos Energy. * Shadow's Sight: He Timewarps behind the opponent, leaving what looks like an after image of himself there for them to attack. * Timewarp Cloning: He clones himself via Timewarp. This is his main specialty, and the clones are similar to Naruto's Shadow Clones: One hit and they're gone, and only one's the real X. * Chaos/Sol Absorption: If the opponent is wielding a Chaos or Sol Emerald, or is made up of partial Energy, he attempts to absorb it. He can't absorb Emeralds, only a small amount of their Energy. The portion that's used, basically. * Shattered Time: His final, ultimate attack. He can only use this in "Hyper" and "Nazo-Fused Hyper" forms. He stops time completely, then destroys everything, including himself, in one final blast. The explosion is enough to take out half the world. The difference between Classic and Present X's powers is: Classic only wields Chaos Energy, like Shadow. Present X, or Reborn X, utilizes the best of both Chaos and Sol. X's Team: * Surge (X's best friend and right hand man.) * Steam "Steamchaser" (Surge's twin brother.) * Hijynx (Cat; X's team-rival. Referring to Hijynx Areez in character's style and looks.) * X Junior (X's son. Pink hedgehog who's spike style is spiked with three up and the bottom two down.) * Classic X * Classic Surge * Classic Steam * Zonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics.) * Nazo (only through his own body.) Forms: * Classic. * Classic Super Mobian: Unlike the other Mobians, where they become gold with red eyes, he becomes bright blue, with a golden eye. The other eye is obviously the scarred blind eye. His spike style is similar to Hyper Sonic's. * Classic Hyper Mobian: Now he just looks like Shadic, with rainbow spine stripes. * Present. * Super: Again with the blue, except this is a dark blue. His spine style is now Nazo's style. * Hyper: His eyes are both completely red, purple irises. Otherwise, he looks like a cyan Hyper Shadic with dark gold stripes. * Nightmare/Dark: Nightmare X has a darker color scheme compared to X. His eyes are completely black, and his left eye has a cyan "X" glowing inside of it. He gains the ability to force people's darkest fears to become real. Via hallucination, of course. * Timebroken/Ultimate Nightmare/Dark Super: His eyes are similar to a .Exe warrior. Except the scarred eye is on fire. His entire self is completely black except for the flaming eye, which is, of course, yellow-to-red. * Nazo-Fused Hyper*: After fusing with Nazo in an alternate timeline, X becomes capable of using Nazo as a form rather than Hyper. * Frost: X, with Ice abilities. Similar in style to Burning Blaze. Requires Sol Emeralds. * Darkspine/Timeshift: Darkspine form, only appears when he's beaten out of Dark or Dark Super forms. This is basically his Dark Hyper, though it follows Darkspine's colors. * Light Knight**: Similar to Excalibur Sonic, but rather make that into a knight in white armor, with an energy blade. * "Sonic.X": In another timeline, Sonic.Exe's reign continues. In this variation, X's "Nightmare" form changes to match Sonic.Exe, thus turning him into Sonic with red stripes on his spines, black eyes with red glowing irises, and the ability to simulate a Super Form without the Chaos or Sol emeralds. This form replaces Dark/Nightmare form. *Nazo's Fusion Hyper is the only limited time form X has. But unlike the others, he's invincible. Nazo-Hyper looks exactly like Nazo with X's scar. This form doesn't require the Super Emeralds, only the Cyan Chaos Emerald. **This is only available on Surge's choice, because this is a "variation" of Surge's X-O that puts full armor on Surge. This also paralyzes Surge, making him useless for the time that X wears the armor. Themes Basic Battle Theme A (Stage 1)/Dark Theme B: I Will Not Bow (by Breaking Benjamin) Basic Battle Theme B (Stage 2, Injured Stage)/Super Theme B: Pain (Three Days Grace) Super Theme: Headstrong (Trapt) Hyper Theme: Whisper (Evanescence) Dark Theme A: Monster (Skillet) Nazo-Hyper Theme: Nazo's Theme Hyper/Nazo Theme B: In The End (Linkin Park) Frost Theme: Come With Me Now (Kongos) Darkspine Theme: Seven Rings In Hand (Instrumental Version) Light Theme: Scars (Papa Roach) Separate Timelines X has seen many separations in time, but has only participated in few. Here are the ones known to this fandom, as of now: * Normal Timeline, or the timeline of Sonic we all know. * Nazo's Timeline, or the Nazo Unleashed events. * Apocalypse Timeline, where Scourge defeated the Freedom Fighters and pretty much owned the Earths of each different "Universe." * Crossover Timeline, where Sonic joined the Smash Brothers and helped them fight Taboo, and in turn, characters, such as Mario, join the Freedom Fighters. * Subspace Timeline, where the Smash Brothers have failed in defeating Taboo. The whole of Nintendo and Sega's worlds and beyond have been reduced to darkness. * X Timeline. This is where X was originally started. Here, he basically was Shadow, and Sonic was his best friend, Surge. Silver is replaced with Surge's twin brother, Steam, nicknamed "Steamchaser." * Robotic Timeline, where Eggman has succeeded in turning all of Mobius into a living robotic hell. * Unknown Timeline, or a timeline unknown by most. Not even X understands it. Character Relationships Here are all of X's relations with the characters he knows: * Sonic: Sonic and X are like Goku and Vegeta. X won't let anyone kill Sonic, like he's a brother, but would gladly gain power to kill Sonic. * Shadow: Shadow and X are literal brothers. They act like they hate each other, but deep down, X would defend Shadow for anything. * Rogue: X completely despises Rogue. At any chance, he calls her multiple curses. * Knuckles: X and Knuckles would fight randomly. They're basically sparring friends. * Tails: Only way he knows Tails is because of Surge. * Amy: Could honestly care less about her. * Silver: X treats him like the son he doesn't have. * Blaze: The sister he's never had. * Mephiles: They treat each other as though they're the same person. As in, they want to dominate the world and then kill each other to lead it. * "God" OCs: Well, they're gods. X hates them automatically, and since his power's enough to obliterate half of Earth at full-power... * Characters he meets (such as Josh the Hedgehog): Sure, they're side characters from different places, but hey! They're friends, right? In Boom, he has the same relationships. Added to Boom: * Sticks: To be honest, X and Sticks are neutral. X wouldn't exactly kill her but he hates her. Quotes (Including Special) ---Ranks: S: "Alright!" A: "And you said I was a failure, Robotnik." B: "Close enough." C: "Hmph." D: "Unbearable." E: "Is this all I have?" Failure: "DAMN IT!" -Super: S: "That's over with." A: "Is this my limit?...Humph." B: "This is just disappointing." C: "I can't accept anything but perfection." D: "Damn..." E: "What's going on here!?" Failure: "Impossible! This can't be happening!" ---Race/Riders: Pass: "See'ya!" Passed: "I'm right behind you." First: "You're too slow!" Second: "Hmph." Third: "Fine." Any lower: "Ugh...Not good." Last: "What have I become!?" ---Smash Bros: Victory 1: "Next time, try harder." Victory 2: "Not even a challenge!" Victory 3: He Timewarps away, similar to Meta Knight's. ---Generations Boss Battles: (Character selectable. Classic Sonic, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, etc.) Classic Sonic (boss as Classic X): "You maybe fast, Sonic, but are you fast enough?" Modern Sonic (boss as Present X): "Been a while, Sonic. Give me your best shot!" Shadow: "The Ultimate Life Form? We'll see about that." Silver: "It's about time we figured out which was better...Time travel or psychic abilities?" Tails/Surge: "Flesh against machines. Nice." Steam: "Don't cheat, buddy. Make it fair." Random Facts # Due to the fact that Sonic already has an X in the normal timeline, it is rumored X is possibly Omega X's "Scourge-World" self. This is impossible, since he was a cross-world creation by Eggman and his alternate counterpart, Eggman Nega. # Surge has an X-O-Skeleton, a creation of his own that he now uses since his first battle with X resulted in a shattered spine and multiple broken bones. The Exo allows him to be back on his feet with equal strength of Knuckles, but he's slow (compared to Sonic and crew, anyways. His speed is equal to Knuckles.). # Steam is Surge's twin brother, despite minor (and some major) differences. # X and Shadow looked the same in classic because X was created to be Shadow's replacement. # X, after fusing with Nazo, began wearing pants because he began to think of it as both "inhumane" and "idiocy" to "run around nude." # X has lost his heart once before, and lived on. This reason is because the Chaos and Sol Emeralds gave him all of their Energies. He won't be able to do it again, though. # X has a son named X Junior. # In the Sonic Boom series, X's spike style changes again. Now he has three bangs similar in style to Tails', and his spike style is like X Junior's, with bottom two pointed downward and the rest upward. He also wears jeans and, like Sonic, bandages on his lower arms. # X is the only Hedgehog to share a theme between a Basic Form and an "Ascended" form, in this case, Basic and Darkspine/Dark. # X has an alternative identity, aside from Nazo. Name? I can't tell you, that'd ruin it. Category:Browse